Through the Smoke
by WootheRoo
Summary: War is breaking out in Equestria, shaking the once-pure, civilized life to it's core. Will Cruise Control and the Pegasi recruits survive the chaos? Or will they meet their drowsy demise?
1. Prologue

The air was crisp and almost unsettling in the midsummer sky. Smoke choked the blue aura of the day into an odd gray-color, and it was set afire by the embers that came with it. Everyone in the world seemed to be cowering from the dangers that hung in the clouds and seemed to shake Equestria to it's core.

A tall pony marched through the centre of Ponyville with armor adorning his body. From what could be seen, he had charcoal-colored fur and a pale, creamy mane and tail. His eyes were yellow and shrouded with memory and smoke that was coated in battle-hunger. He was an earth-pony, but the two stallions beside him were Pegasi.

One was tall and skinny, with fairly long legs and weary, green eyes. He was chestnut-colored, with wings held out at the charcoal-pony's disposal if a threat were to arise. His counterpart was a similar color to him, but had a black mane and tail whilst the other had a white mane and tail. They made no moves other than fluent with the leader, even though their eyes were filled to the brink with emotion.

Ponies watched from their homes, and Pegasi flew down from their city engulfed in clouds to see what was going on. The leader of the armored ponies paid no attention to the curiosity sparked in the bystanders, but made his way to his destination - town center - where the mayor was standing with tired bones. She nodded to them as they arrived and stepped onto a platform.

"Citizens of Ponyville," spoke the charcoal-pony with a broad voice, gathering eyes from the citizens. "I have come to recruit for the Equestrian army."

Shocked whispers formed around the ponies. The speaking of "army" had never been heard in such a place before. Army was associated with war!

"What's going on?" said a sky-blue Pegasus from the midst of the crowd. She held a vibrant, rainbow mane and tail and fiery magenta eyes. "Why do we need an army?" her raspy voice called again, looking the leader straight in the eye.

"A large group of ponies throughout Equestria has began to rebel against us. They do not like the way things are run, and plan to overthrow the princesses." he spoke, not just to the rainbow pony, but to all. "Equestria hasn't held an army in the longest time, since there was no need for it. With such a threat cast by this growing number of ponies, we need to build an army and fight." The charcoal-pony's voice rang with a loud boom, making sure everyone could hear. "There will be bloodshed."

The rainbow pony's eyes melted with the thought of being killed in a war. "Count me in," she protested before being swept back by a pale pony with a leather hat and ponytail.

"Don't be rushin' head-first into these matters, Rainbow Dash!" she said in a heavy, southern accent. "You don't know what'ta expect!"

"I know what to expect," Rainbow Dash retorted, brushing the pony off of her. "and I'm willing to die for Equestria to be restored."

The charcoal-pony smirked, entranced by the young mare's perseverance. "We salute your bravery," he said with a dip of his head. "and we'd be honored to have you on the Equestrian Army."

Rainbow Dash's eyes shone with pride and patriotism. She looked at her fellow town, and began to grow outraged. "Am I the only one?" she shouted into the faces of the wary ponies. "Am I the only one willing to go hoof-first to defend Equestria and the princesses?" The ponies gave her an emotionless look in return. "This is pitiful! All of you have the duty to do this, not just me. I don't want to die, but I'm willing, and you all should have this very same attitude!"

A large red pony wearing a strange thing around his neck stepped forward from the mare that tried to hold Rainbow Dash back earlier. He looked at his hooves, then back at the charcoal-pony and Rainbow Dash. "I'm willin'," he said in a similar accent, flashing a glance to the rainbow pony.

"As am I!" flew down a black pony with a striking blue mane and tail and shocking yellow eyes. He was bold, and strong, and was noticeable by all that he would make a fine soldier.

Two ponies flew down from the clouded ranks. One was an orange mare with a mane that seemed to be flames, and the other was a blue stallion with green eyes that would swoon any mare. "We will," spoke the stallion with a whole heart and steady tone.

More and more ponies came forward from the somewhat-small town meeting, all volunteering their lives to help the cause of defending Equestria. The charcoal-pony was overwhelmed with the recruits and accepted every last one of them, including the pale Southern pony that was skeptical earlier.

This was two years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

_The First Journal Entry_

June 13th, 2421

Dear Journal,

Today I went with the new recruits to Canterlot to be sworn in by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I'm with a group of young Pegasi, and I learned the name of our Pegasi Lieutenant: Rainbow Dash. Kind of a soft name to be our overseer, but I shouldn't say anything. Princess Celestia looked worn out! The war is probably getting to her badly…

I don't know when we'll be off to war, but I hope it's not soon. I don't even know how to hold a weapon, or sneak! Princess Luna is the Five Star General that helps the Pegasi out. Maybe her and the Lieutenants will give us some pointers for battle.

I'm bunking with Cherry Top. Hopefully she doesn't snore, because I don't want to be tired when we get up at 5 AM!

I have to go, Lieutenant Rainbow Dash is calling for all the recruits. She calls us maggots! Can you believe it?

Until next letter,  
-Cruise Control

-

The air was warm in the bunkers of the newly recruited Pegasi. They were all chatting excitedly and fearfully as the night was creeping in. The welcome had been overstayed, and they were given a tour of the training camp, and now it was a time for rest. In the mare's bunker, everyone was going around and telling stories of their day. In the stallion's bunker, everyone was discussing how pretty the mares were, and who claimed which.

"Lightning Dust is hot." was heard from a young stallion in the male's bunker, followed by mumbles of agreement.

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash? She's so fine… I don't know how I'll be able to talk to her!" sparked another from the bed across.

"She's out of your league, anyways." said the stallion in the bed under his. "Go for someone ugly, like Star Shine!"

"Ew, gross!"

Innocent laughter followed. Innocent laughter that would soon be blackened by cries of war and death, choking them to the brink of insanity.

A pale gray mare sat in her bed, the bottom bunk, writing in a journal. Her wings were stationary by her side and her blue eyes were going fast along with her writing. Her icy blue mane was tucked behind her ears so they would interfere with her writing. She was working diligently, until interrupted by a short and stubby plum-colored mare.

"Whatcha doing, Cruise Control?" sneered the mare with flamed orange eyes.

"Writing," Cruise Control replied, not looking up from her journal. The maroon mare snatched the journal away from Cruise's hooves, making her shout in protest.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she shouted, growing angry. "What's in here, anyways?"

"Just stuff that happens!" Cruise Control plead. "Give it back, Valor!"

Valor made a disgusted face and stuffed the journal back into Cruise Control's space. "It's shit," she said, closing her eyes. "You can keep it."

Cruise Control fought back tears as she cradled the journal safe in her hooves. Valor huffed and marched away to a lavender colored pony with a lilac mane and tail. "Come on, Lilace," she snorted. "Let's go to our bunk."

"You aren't going to last in war," Cruise Control said under her breath, catching glares from the other mares in the room. She huffed an agitated sigh and stuck the book under her pillow, retiring now to pick up voices from around the cabin.

"Alright, maggots!"

The door swung open, hitting the wall in a clash. The mares whipped their heads around, eyes widening at the sight of their overseer, and quickly scurried into their beds. "It's bedtime!" boomed a rainbow mane-d pony, which only could be assumed as Rainbow Dash. "I expect you all to wake up bright and early at 5 AM sharp. Any later and you'll be cleaning dishes all month!"

Simultaneous nods from the mares erupted as Lieutenant Rainbow Dash beamed in satisfaction. "I'm sleeping in this cabin tonight," she said, flapping her wings. "but it's not my job to get you pussies up every morning."

Cruise Control nodded, like the others, and began to settle down in her bed. "Have a good night's sleep," Rainbow Dash said, walking down the isle of the bunker. Cruise Control noticed the immense detail on the gauntlets on her legs. She walked with supreme priority. "And be prepared to push yourselves tomorrow!"

The clanking of Rainbow Dash's armor against the floor sounded throughout the cabin. She found her bed, which was below a purple pony's named Swirlie, and gently took off her armor to set up against the bed. The ponies' gazes left hers and began to say their final goodnights to everyone.

A reddish-pink colored head hanged down from the bed above, with eyes bright. "Goodnight, Cruisey!" she said with a giggle.

"Goodnight, Cherry Top." Cruise Control said to the pony before her head flashed back up to it's own bunk. The gray mare wriggled underneath the sheets, waiting for the lights to turn off in a few moments.

"Star Shine," Rainbow Dash snapped, taking her iron helmet away from her head and releasing her beautiful rainbow mane to fall elegantly along her shoulders. It had been cut since she joined the war, so it could fit in the helmet, but it had grown a lot since her last haircut.

A pale golden mare in the bed beside Rainbow Dash's looked up. She had round glasses and braces across her teeth. Cruise Control recalled her already being made fun of for that since arrival. "Y-yes, Lieutenant Rainbow Dash, ma'am?" she stammered, saluting the rainbow pony.

"Go turn off the lights, please." Rainbow Dash said, warmer.

Star Shine nodded and leaped out of bed, running to turn off the lights. She was staggering on her feet, although, and fell on her chin as she trotted up to the lights. Cruise Control frowned, whilst the others in the cabin uttered laughter.

"Excuse you!" Rainbow Dash said angrily to the laughing mares. "Are you that immature to laugh at a pony for a simple fall? We all do that sometimes!" The blue pony exited her bed to lecture to the ponies. Cruise Control watched with weary eyes.

"If a fellow pony were to fall on the battlefield with an injured hoof or wing, are we going to laugh at them? Of course not!" she snapped, helping Star Shine up. "We'd help them back up and issue them to safety, not laugh because they fell!" Star Shine nodded, embarrassed, and went to turn off the lights.

Rainbow Dash sighed and walked back to her bed, climbing in the sheets. "Go to bed." she ordered, resting her head on the pillow as the lights turned off. The trotting of hooves were heard as Star Shine made her way back to her bed and tussled under the covers. Cruise Control yawned, closing her eyes against her pillow and falling into slumber.

"Psst! Cruise Control!"

A whisper to the mare's ear woke her of her deepened sleep. It was dark, the lights were off, and the horizon in the window was a lightened gray. The cabin was still, for the most part, silent and participating in the ritual of slumber performed every night.

"What?" Cruise Control whispered in return to the voice. She didn't know who was trying to get her attention, but figured it was Cherry Top, her bunkmate. A thump sounded, and a plump mare jumped down beside Cruise.

"It's 4:50." Cherry Top whispered, tapping Cruise Control with her hoof. "We should get up now and take the bathrooms before the other ponies do."

Cruise Control thought about it. She didn't want to get up, really, but she'd have to in the next 10 minutes anyways. With a huff, she climbed out of bed and followed suit behind Cherry Top to the bathrooms.

The two mares spent the 10 minutes using the bathroom and washing up. They brought the brushes over their manes and tails and studied their faces in the mirror. Before long, Rainbow Dash awoke the members of the cabin with her normal shout: "Time to get up, maggots!"

Cherry Top snickered. "We claimed the mirrors before Valor and Lilace," she murmured. "they sound like they're going to take the whole hour!"

The bathroom door swung open. Valor's plum-colored body trotted into the room, followed by the elegance and grace of Lilace. They raised an eyebrow at Cruise Control and Cherry Top. "Did you guys wake up before 5 or something?" Lilace said, drowsily.

"Sure did." Cherry Top boasted with a proud raise of her head.

Valor pushed past the lavender mare and stood in front of the mirror, examining her face and eyes. She fluffed her wings, being sure to "accidentally" hit Cruise Control upside the head. The gray mare fell backwards a bit and began to walk towards the door.

"Come on, Cherry Top." Cruise Control snorted. "Let's see where we have to go."

Lieutenant Rainbow Dash was putting on her armor near her bunk as the mares scampered out to get ready and presented for the day. "Lieutenant Rainbow Dash?" Cruise Control asked, warily, walking towards the blue Pegasus. Rainbow Dash turned her head and smiled.

"Yes, Cruise Control?"

"What are we doing for the day?" the gray mare beckoned, careful not to upset the high-ranked pony. Rainbow Dash smirked, putting the helmet on her head and filing her mane through the top.

"We're going to take a deepened tour and get some battle pointers," Rainbow Dash said. "maybe hear a few words from Princess Luna, but the other Lieutenants and I are going to school a few things on how you should appear for war," she raised an eye at Lilace exiting the bathroom. "because a few of you care too much about appearances."

Cruise Control snickered, knowing who the rainbow mane-d pony was talking about. "Thanks, Ms. Dash." she said, turning to exit the bunk into the still-dark atmosphere. She planned to go to the flagpole at the center of the junior Pegasi league to meet for the morning. Cherry Top followed closely behind, giving one last head-dip to the pony before leaving.

The air was brisk and cooling, biting the feathers on the delicate wings of the ponies. Cruise Control blinked against the breezes as her curled mane flew past her face as the milked rays of dawn began to peek over the horizon. Cruise trotted past the winds and made her way to the flagpole with Cherry Top at her heels.

The stallion's cabin was bustled with activity, and the earliest risers made their way out of the house and into the clearing. Their manes were ruffled, and for the most part they seemed happy. Cruise Control eyed them as they sat down on the opposite side, eager to start and begin the day of training.

A while passed before everyone was up and center at the flagpole. The sun began to rid the night away, and the Lieutenants and Generals made their way to address the new recruits of Pegasi. Rainbow Dash, along with the other Pegasi Lieutenants, gathered behind General Luna, who was the supreme overseer of the Pegasi quadrant.

"Good morning, fillies and gentlecolts." General Luna addressed with a dip of her dark, indigo head. Cruise Control was astonished by the beauty of her flowing and ominous mane that seemed to be tinted with both dreams and nightmares. She stiffened, giving the princess the most utmost respect she could utter.

"Good morning, Princess Luna." spoke the unanimous reply in return.

The princess mare raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "Oh, don't call me Princess Luna," she said with a grin. "I am General Luna now in the midst of this chaos."

General Luna looked back at the stallion and mare commanders behind her. "I hope you've settled well with your commanders," said the dark mare as she looked back at the new recruits. "I'll let them all introduce themselves."

General Luna gave a glance to a pale blue stallion. He dipped his head to her and took a few steps forward in shined, silver armor with black outlining. He was marvelous, to say the least, and was quite attractive towards the younger mares.

"I am Commander Soarin," spoke the stallion with proud, green eyes. "and the cabin I'm in is Trot A."

The stallion went back to the lines of the other male Pegasi, replaced with a white and broad-shouldered Pegasus with a wavy black mane and tail. He smiled to Soarin, then addressed the cloud. "I'm Commander Milky Way," he said happily. "leader of cabin Trot B."

Milky Way went back to his line, passed by a familiar face that Cruise Control had seen coming into the camp. He was lavender-colored, with a dark gray mane, and vibrant forest-green eyes. He was wearing a broad smile and seemed liked by the male recruits. "Commander Spectrum," he said with a nod. "in cabin Trot C."

A few more Commanders went by, such as Star Hunter, Thorn, and Thunderlane. Cruise Control took a liking to Thunderlane, and was inspired by his attitude and looks. There were rumors he had been attracted to a fellow mare quadrant leader named Lieutenant Raindrops, but Cruise Control was unsure if it were true.

Rainbow Dash replaced Thunderlane's proud figure, dipping her head to the stallion and taking centre stage. "Lieutenant Rainbow Dash, reporting for duty," spoke the rainbow mane-d Pegasus, dipping her head to General Luna. "leader of cabin Gallop A."

Rainbow Dash switched spots with a beautiful, flame-colored mare with a mane that resembled fire. Her eyes were bright and yellow, and she looked strong and courageous. "Lieutenant Spitfire," she said, lightly. "leader of the house Gallop B." Cruise Control was in awe at the stance of the mare as she trotted back, being replaced by an turquoise mare with a brilliant, golden mane and tail.

"Lieutenant Lightning Dust, sir!" spoke the Pegasus as she flapped her wings. "seer of Gallop C!"

The other mare leaders that went through were Lieutenant Raindrops, Cloudchaser, April Showers, and Midnight Strike. Cruise Control was unsure of what to think of the others, including the ominous colors of Midnight Strike, but was forced to look up to the mares anyway. After they were introduced, Luna stepped back forward to give an overview of the day.

"I will split you into groups for today's training and tours," General Luna boomed in her usual, monotone voice. "Each will go with a commander and perform the day's training, tours, and flight activities for today. We'll meet back at 1300 to discuss what happens next." She paused, meeting Cruise Control and the other's blank stares. "Understood?"

The response was inevitably unanimous. "Good." General Luna said with a smirk, turning to the leaders who were standing straight as pins. "Alright, I'll start with Lieutenant April Showers' group."

General Luna read the names. Cruise Control's name was absent from that list, but Lilace was called away from her significant other: Valor. The two exchanged goodbyes as the lavender pony shook away her lightly curled mane and caught up with the others. Princess Luna bid them farewell as April Showers led them away into the dawning landscape of clouds.

"Alright, Lieutenant Raindrops, your group is next." General Luna said as the sherbet and aqua colored Pegasus stepped up beside the princess. She looked happy, and pretty, as her fur glimmered in the faint sun. Cruise Control snuck a glance to Commander Thunderlane, to see if any tint of affection was in his eye.

"Peppermint Crunch, Crescendo, Parasol, Minty…." Princess Luna levitated a clipboard in the air with her indigo-colored magic, reading names as ponies got up from their seated position and joined with the citrus pony. Nobody Cruise Control was familiar with was in that group, besides a youthful filly named Cloud Kicker, who lived beside her when she had lived in Cloudsdale. Lieutenant Raindrops nodded her head to the princess before trotting away.

Princess Luna called Midnight Strike's group next, which included Cherry Top and Star Shine. Cherry Top turned to her friend and gave her a quick hug before beginning to make her way towards the dark pony. "Have fun," Cruise Control chirped to her brightly colored friend. Cherry Top giggled and stood beside a short blue mare before Lieutenant Midnight Strike left to the eclipses of morning.

"You're up, Lieutenant Spitfire!" Luna called to the brilliantly colored mare. She smiled to Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust before trotting up beside the aura of the night mare. Lieutenant Spitfire looked fairly happy for it being the midst of war, and was eager to know her group.

"Alright, Ms. Spitfire." Luna said, flipping the page over on her clipboard. "Your group contains Airheart, Bon Voyage, Cream, Cruise Control…"

The gray mare's ears perked up. _T-that's me! I'm in Spitfire's group!_ Her eyes lightened, and she made her way through the crowd of ponies to join the other mares around Spitfire's heels. Spitfire gave her a smile and a nod as General Luna continued the list.

Others in the group included Medley, Nightingale, Serendipity, Riverdance, and Altitude, plus a few others Cruise Control forgot the name of. Lieutenant Spitfire gave a final nod to her princess and parted ways with her group close to her brightly colored heels.

Cruise Control stayed close to a pale blue mare with a long, light yellow mane that stretched below her shoulders. Her cutie mark was a somber flower and a sun, and she wore wet, cyan eyes. Cruise remembered her name being Serendipity, but never talked to the mare before.

Spitfire trotted along, passing bunches of soldiers adorned in metallic armor. Some were unicorns with daft eyes and slow strides in their walks. Others were earth ponies that seemed chipper and solemn as they talked to their fellow warriors. Cruise Control hoped they'd see the unicorns during the training at some point. Her older sister, Noi, was recruited there and they hadn't had a chance to talk since the trip.

Noi was a few years older than Cruise Control, and in all reality, wasn't her real sister. Cruise's mom told her the story of finding Noi out when her parents first wed, alone in the rain, and decided it'd be best to take the filly in. Noi never had a problem with being a unicorn in a Pegasi family, even with the understanding she was adopted.

"Ms, Spitfire," Cruise Control murmured, her curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"Yes?" the orange Pegasus returned, shooting a glance over her uniform adorned on her shoulders, glazed with buttons, pins, and medals that shone in the early morning sun.

"Do we ever see the other ponies?" the gray mare said, catching a glance from Serendipity.

"Like the unicorns and earth ponies?" Spitfire replied, looking back forward.

"Yeah."

Lieutenant Spitfire trotted along, taking a moment to think if they actually did. "When you're officially in the army," she started, nodding her head to a passing pony. "you get free time to meet with the other ponies and do whatever you like." Cruise Control listened closely, guessing what the official answer will be. "But until then, I think your free time limits to those in your own breed. Sorry, sport."

Cruise Control shrugged, looking around at those in her group. There was a tall, skinny, dark gray mare with a black mane and tail who was assumed to be Nightingale. There was a soft pink colored pony, a beige pony, a mahogany colored pony…

"First, we're headed to the seminar station." Spitfire said, turning a corner and leading the group into a building with huge doors and flags hanging from the overhead. Guards were posted at the side, who politely opened the doors for the mares to enter. "This is were speeches, lessons, and lectures are taught. Board meetings between the high ranking officials occur in these rooms too, as well as drafting meetings." Spitfire went down a narrow hallway and opened a door, leading down into a decent into leather chairs that domed around a stage.

Spitfire stood in the isle. "Here's where you'll be taught the verbal lessons and lectures, if any of us need to get things across." she paused, looking back at her group. "I believe this is the only room in this building that you guys will use. Any questions?"

The group was silent. The only movement was the shifting of hooves on the carpet below. "Good," the commander replied, pushing past them for the exit. The ponies followed, exchanging glances, somewhat eager to tour their new home.

Lieutenant Spitfire led them back out into the sun, dipping her head in greeting to the guards who hadn't moved since the mares last saw them. Cruise Control followed, trying to imagine herself as a high ranking official. She imaged her having a group of recruits, giving them tours and training exercises. She thought how great it'd be to be on the other side of the stick.

Spitfire led them to an open field with various hurdles, nets, and courts adorning the space. Ponies were jumping the hurdles with dedication ablaze in their eyes. Pegasi had their wings tied to their side, to prevent aids from wings. A rather large and raunchy stallion was blowing a metallic-sounding whistle to the jumpers, shouting remarks in attempts for them to work harder.

"This is the leisure field," Lieutenant Spitfire introduced, turning around as an earth pony running track trotted by. "Here is where you train yourselves away from your groups in your free-time. You're required a certain amount of leisure hours a week, so it's best to pace yourself within the days." Spitfire turned, looking at the warriors in the field. "I usually get my hours in the early morning."

"Do any of you here love working out?" the yellow pony asked as she swung her head back around.

A brown mare with a white mane and tail with delicate white tips to her wing feathers raised her hoof. Her mane was parted in a ponytail, with the long ends of it neatly curled. "I do, Miss Spitfire." she said softly. Cruise Control was skeptical of a beautiful, young mare like her taking an interest to vigorous exercises.

"Oh you do?" Commander Spitfire said with her eyes chipper and bright. "What's your name?"

"Kinetic," spoke the brown pony with fluttering, violet eyes.

"I'll have to tell the coaches about you," Spitfire said with a wink. "Alright, off we go!"

Cruise Control stood amongst the bundle of strangers, heaving herself in the sun towards the sights of her new home, for perhaps, the remainder of her life.


End file.
